


Father Day 2019 BBQ

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Series: Lena Luthor’s Revenge [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens To Serve Humans (Aliens Eaten by Humans), Cook Alive, Unwilling Test Subjects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: "Please stay awayyou are the curseyour lie is going to kill us all! We will be roasted alive you see!" the Lyra sobbed again, Lyra voice asking Kara to stay away."Kara listen to me! Please go through that door and keep on going. I do not want to suffer for your follyI do not! You have made her angry and she is not going to stop until she devours your entire familyPlease" her voice was shaking while she spoke, not wanting to look into Kara's eyes straight with the fear of catching her bad luck."You shouldn't have lied to your best friend Kara. Look what you have done to your friends and family! There is no difference between them and the pigs ready for slaughter then eaten." His father spoke, putting her to worry.Kara kept seeing the shadow of her father around her face again."You are all pigs to be roasted. I will enjoy tasting you Kara!" her father's voice came again in place of Lena as the golden Kryptonite in her blood reacted with her mind again.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Lena Luthor’s Revenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556485
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Credits and Characters

Originally written by lrhaboggle, Rewritten by awaisraza821 (Porlogue-Final Chapter), K_Takuya (Ending)

 **Characters (Arrowverse)**  
Kara Zor El aka Kara Danvers aka Supergirl (Kryptonian)  
Alura Zor El (Kryptonian)  
Nia Nal aka Dreamer (Human-Naltorian Hybrid)  
Maeve Nal (Human-Naltorian Hybrid)  
Lyra Strayd (Starhavenite)  
Lena Luthor (Human)


	2. Prologue

This was a dark dark place! A place so void of light that one might struggle to remember one’s true identity. The void was intense, it is dark reaching out to anyone unfortunate enough to be present in it. Kara Zor El opened her eyes, not being able to identify herself as separate from the overwhelming dark. As she tried to touch her head, a pounding rose…this was no ordinary place…the place reeked of weakness…and death!

Where was she? How had she ended up here of all the places? These were the answers she couldn’t know and she wished to find out. Currently, nothing actually made sense.

”You there…she has caught you all! She will tell you all who she actually is…she is vicious and evil!” the Lyra Strayd was shaking as she heard it. It seemed to be coming from that corner…far away across that beam of light.

That beam of light! She could see a beam of light making its way into this big hall that was the void itself. Nothing made sense. It was quite hard for her to believe that she was once that flying god that saved everyone around. For now, she felt the weakness of a young girl…a young girl who had lost her home and was now led to a prison no one knew about. She was Kara Zor El…the girl who was once equivalent of a god but now she was reduced to being a Human Girl who could do nothing. She only remembered saving someone the last time she was here…

Saving someone! It seemed as if she was making sense of it all. The voice that came from that corner had now stopped, replaced with silent sobbing. Kara could feel the fear in that sobbing…crying silently as if a human was going to come and do something horrible to the one sobbing.

Visions of the past were starting to come slowly into her mind from the shambles that was her memory. The headache was intense as if every thought added the pain in her head. However, she needed to think and she needed to think fast! All she knew as that she was losing time and there was no way she could afford to lose any more…

She was flying right above the National City when she heard the cry for help. It was all very vague but fragments were still present, making her head pound severely but also making her remember. There was a girl…and then there was a bang…the whole building was coming down. She had to hit her forehead to remember the entire scene again. At the center of National City, there was a library. Kara could only see the huge tower…a grandiose structure…shaken by the tremors and about to fall down…

It all went dark as she tried to think about it. The tower…the library…it was all present but it eluded her memory…her logic couldn’t get to what had happened.

For now, all she knew was the heartrending fear that was in her chest, making her heart pound like crazy.

“She is crazy! She will get us all!” the Lyra Strayd at the corner whispered again and Kara started to make sense of it all. It was Lyra’s voice, one which she had heard before. It used to be strong and unwavering…now its spirit had gone and it was weak and frail like her. Seeing the hole in rooftop from where the narrow beam invaded the abyssal dark, Kara finally got up from the dirt-stained floor. The smell of death…blood and rotten guts…that was the only thing she could feel and smell. The sobbing had started again. Whoever was there could help her out…or she would at least get to know what this place was.

“Please stay away…you are the curse…your lie is going to kill us all! We will be roasted alive you see!” the Lyra sobbed again, Lyra's voice asking Kara to stay away. It took her a while to realize it wasn’t a request…rather a horrifying plea…

Luckily, the corner where she walked to was not as dark as the one from where she had woken up. It had a little bit of light. Her eyes took notes of the surroundings, seeing that Lyra sitting there while burying her head in her knees. Her back was against the wall and she was…covered in blood and guts…

Her face…that non-human complexion and that face. A word came into her mind…Lyra…this was once her friend…Lyra. She hadn’t seen this girl for a long time!

Lyra…the girl…the vigilante who used to fight crimes along with Winn right before he left for the future era…

“You…Lyra…” she spoke, seeing her covered in blood as she was wearing that suit…it would have been white and it would have been called a lab coat over a tight vest if it wasn’t scarlet with freshly spilled blood.

What disturbed Kara most was the stare of this Starhavenite Lyra. She looked at Kara like a mouse looked at cat…all horrified and ready to bargain for life.

“Kara listen to me! Please…go through that door and keep ongoing. I do not want to suffer for your folly…I do not! You have made her angry and she is not going to stop until she devours your entire family…Please…” her voice was shaking while she spoke, not wanting to look into Kara’s eyes straight with the fear of catching her bad luck…

“What about my family? What about them? What do you know?” her voice was filled with anger and grief. Who had kidnapped them? Who would have done such a terrible thing?!

“I cannot speak her name…Kara, please get lost!” Lyra started crying, her shrieking going hysterical. Her finger was pointing towards the door right to her side. How had that appeared there? Kara never knew…None of that made sense but she was going to go through that door…

As she opened it, eyes felt like watching her from distance…some very evil eyes that couldn’t have anything but devious intentions. She almost felt as if she was going to vomit…the smell of blood was getting too strong.

Dragging her weakened feet, she kept moving forward. The scenery around was starting to make more sense slowly and steadily…this was a hallway. Luckily there were faint lights around, their flickering providing her enough sight to make sense of the environment. Before she could take another step, she felt someone talking to her…right through her mind.

“You have been here for three days…and I must say the gold kryptonite is working like charm….soon you will be dealt with the traitor!” the voice was filled with scorn and ire. Someone was very angry at her and whoever this was had dangerous intent in mind. Very dangerous intent if she wasn’t wrong…

The more she thought about it… the more it disturbed her. Before she could turn around to discover the source of that voice, she saw that figure…it was someone she had known…it even felt familiar.

It was a male figure standing right in front of her. It came close to her, looking directly into her eyes. His face! Those eyes and features… it was her father Zor El!

This place…it was maddening and perhaps some of it had managed to get into her head. Was she seeing her father?!

“You shouldn’t have lied to your best friend Kara. Look what you have done to your friends and family! There is no difference between them and the pigs ready for slaughter then eaten….” His father spoke, putting her to worry. No! Her father had died when the Planet Kyptron had exploded. There was no way this figure was his father. But he looked so familiar!

“What…what is going on? Please…tell me!” Kara spoke, almost begging. She could see the evil in the eyes of this figure wearing the garb of his father but she didn’t know if she could do anything…

“All your fault!” the person wearing her father’s face spoke angrily while a shriek of a woman reverberated into the air. It seemed to be coming from the end of this hallway…she ran while seeing that figure moving towards the voice. The voice belongs to someone she knew…the name Alex kept appearing in her mind. She had doomed her sister too with her lie, the voice inside told her. What had she really done? Deep down she knew. She just couldn’t bring it to her mind…

The person wearing the face of her father kept walking at a surprising speed, leading her into a big room. This was not just an ordinary room…it was something like a trophy room…where the walls had heads of aliens hanging from them. A strong scent of blood filled the air. She saw her father walking towards the end of this room, still looking at her with scorn. She realized that her wrists glowed with a golden glow while she struggled to look around this room. Her hallucinations finally ended where she realized this was no trophy room. This was a laboratory…

Her head pounded and there appeared another vision…right in front of her. The lab rats…the patients tied to the metallic seats…not an ordinary metal but kryptonite…one of them was Lyra Strayd and others…

Fiona Byrne along with Alura Zor El and Nia Nal tied with her sister Maeve Nal on the strange seats…they were all covered in blood…some of it was their own. Tied to the chair, none of them could move.

They were all covered in red suits, covered with strange scents and scars. It took her a while to realize they were as helpless as she was…there was a golden glow in the wrists of Alura too…

“What…what is going on!” Kara spoke, rejecting the vision that the golden glow was showing her. The laboratory appeared like a trophy room again to which she shook her head only to see the horrible sight again. They were all covered in blood and guts…

Her father stood right in front of them. A moment later, the boundaries of his figure blurred, his eyes changing color and his waist growing thinner. The face thinned down to form the face of a woman she knew…Loving Human Lena Luthor responsible for all of this…


	3. Chapter 1

“Welcome to the house of horrors my once best friend! By the way, I am not your father you crazy rat! I am Lena Luthor…your once a best friend to whom you lied to. I have wasted so much time proving my loyalty to you when all you were doing was lying to me again and again…” Lena’s voice was filled with scorn. Kara kept seeing the shadow of her father around her face again…

“Don’t worry about the hallucinations. They come with golden kryptonite…” Lena’s voice was filled with heartrending scorn. She had something humane in her mind.

“Lena…please…I am sorry! I…wanted to tell you sooner…” Kara tried to explain. Something hit her from behind.

The moment she opened her eyes, she saw herself being tied to the chair…right beside her family and friends…

“What is our fault?! I don’t taste good! Let me go!” Nia and Maeve yelled as blood filled her mouth.

"We, not Space Animals to be eaten" Fiona, Lyra said with Nods from Kara Alura Nia Maeve.

“Please…I only wanted to see my daughter Kara! Let me go! I taste horrible!” the croaky voice of Alura Zor El reverberated into the air. They all were hysterical…shouting how none of them tasted good. It was all in vain as none of that worked on the loving human Lena.

“Lena why are you doing this?!” Kara yelled, trying to reason with her. It was no use. She could only see the figure of Lena…with the shadow of her father mixing with her. The hallucinations were still strong.

Their chairs shifted for a moment. It was then when Kara realized the floor in front of the chairs had opened into a pit that looked like hell itself. She could only see the red burning spit in that. No! There were spits…total five of them each one into the separate oven…one for each person tied to the chair.

“You are all Space Pigs to be roasted….I will enjoy tasting you Kara!” her father’s voice came again in place of Lena as the golden Kryptonite in her blood reacted with her mind again…

“Mercy! Lena!” she screamed one last time before falling into that oven pit of fiery hell separate from others….they all fell into their ovens!

Before Kara could speak, she found that she had been speaking the opposite…the effect of truthful drugs. Her lips synched, betraying her while they uttered those words, “I Taste Delicious", "I Smell Delicious", "We Smell Delicious", "We Taste Delicious"!”

It seemed the rest of the aliens had been injected with some sort of truthful drugs. None of them protested against being Cooked Alive, instead of speaking what Aliens spoke.

“I Smell Delicious!” Kara Zor El spoke one last time before being silenced permanently, “We Smell Delicious!” Nia Nal and Maeve Nal spoke one last time before being silenced permanently, “We Taste Delicious!” Fiona Byrne spoke one last time before being silenced permanently, “I Taste Delicious!” Lyra Strayd spoke one last time before being silenced permanently, “We Taste Delicious and We Taste Delicious and All Space Pigs to be eaten by Humans!” Alura Zor El spoke one last time before being silenced permanently, The rest met the same fate.

Space Pigs (Kara Zor El, Alura Zor El, Nia Nal, Maeve Nal, Lyra Strayd, Fiona Byrne) screams became the last words that came out of Space Pigs mouth…Space Pigs skin melting painfully while Space Pigs bones merged with the ones who had fallen before…

Lena Luthor's face was filled with content as she saw the meal being arrived on the table. She had managed to catch them all by the act of distress. The library at the center of National City was where she had staged a distress signal and one by one…all of the heroes including Kara had come and fallen into her trap!

She was sitting where Kara had initially woken. This was a large dining hall…its floor filled with the blood and guts of countless aliens which Lena Luthor had tested that underground oven on. All to get back on Kara for lying about her identity…

The smile on her face stretched as she saw the big buffalo sized meat on the table right in front of the big table. She could see the rump roast and recognize those legs belonging to her best friend now Space Pig Kara Zor El and Alura Zor El…poor Alura…she only came to Planet Earth to wish her lying daughter to wish her father’s day…only to end up in the stomach of an oven…

The meat that was in a place of ribs was that of Nia Maeve Alura Kara Lyra Fiona and finally, the head…they all had merged beautifully into poetic meat big enough to be like an entire oversize buffalo roasted alive!

She moved forward, helping herself cut a piece and putting on a plate. As she tasted it, her lips widened into a smile as she uttered those words,

“You taste delicious…the best!”

The hall was dark…very dark. The dust collecting tables and chairs had seen better days. Their mahogany surfaces shone brightly once. Now, they looked like the furniture straight out of a mental asylum. At the far corner of the hall, there was present a huge dining table, unlike others. That corner of the dining hall was very different from the rest of the place. It had been mopped though for a very short area. Cleaned and scented, it had a new pair of bulbs hanging over it. The place shone as if torn straight from a luxurious restaurant and placed in this dirt covered ruin of a dining hall. At the far end of the table, she sat there, her eyes speaking plain evil. For the sake of the sick joy that had become her forte in these past few weeks, she reimagined the scenes of throwing Kara Danvers and her friends into the fiery pit of the oven. She was beyond happy…no satisfied to her heart’s content and even more. Her big revenge had been achieved and she couldn’t stop smiling about it.

Staring into the void that was the rest of the hall, she wished for new bulbs change in the rest of the place. It was like sitting in an illuminated corner of an exceedingly dark place. Her psyche had transformed a lot in these past few weeks. She had become someone who found solace in the dark. In truth, shedding the old parts of her sane self had taken its toll on her. She had wounded herself many times, crying in the dark corners of this mansion. Currently, as she sat there, complimenting the illuminated area, she realized how much she had loved the dark corners of this place. Kara Danvers…the snake friend who had betrayed her so many times!

Something had burned deep inside her for these past few weeks. She had cried and hurt…then she had got up and restored what little was left of her sanity. Yet, something inside her had changed and it had changed forever.

Looking at the pile of meat that was right in front of her, she admired the crisp…the oven texture and the mild aroma it had been giving off for a while. She admired how beautiful the texture was and how amazing it all had been…

She still couldn’t stop thinking about the moment when Kara begged her for mercy…how Lena had made her friends hate her for the last minute…

The Naltorian sisters had clear hatred and fear in their eyes… though their eyes had more of fear that turned into a glimpse of pure vehemence for Kara Danvers, they also despised Lena. They had begged for mercy which Lena didn’t care about…

Yet what gave her most joy was the action of Lyra…how she kept abusing the name of Super Girl…how she kept saying it was all Kara’s fault. Unlike the Naltorian sisters, she was right to fear the actual monster Lena and hate that wench Kara…

Yet, nothing came close to her satisfaction as much as seeing the legendary supergirl begging for her life…her pathetic and exposed as well as fraud life…her double life that she had been hiding from Lena Luthor…her once best friend. In the end, she had cried with big crocodile tears but it didn’t make any difference. The real damage had been done and it was irreversible. 

Now…Lena had exacted her revenge and nothing had tasted sweeter than that…

She now realized the reason she had changed those bulbs and cleaned this corner of this dining hall was that she had now started liking the light. Watching the textures the supergirl’s meat had taken in the oven along with the rest of the friends, she realized how beautiful this particular moment had become. Currently, as she admired the roasts out of the oven, she now decided to celebrate.

Yet something was missing…something was deeply missing from her chest… She was now losing the satisfaction that once came when she discarded the supergirl and her friends to the oven.

The sadistic tendencies that were put to sleep by her revenge started awakening again. What…what could she do to make this more beautiful…? What could she do to make this far greater than she already had?

The answers escaped her. Furious over not being satisfied, she got up. Her eyes had assumed the murderous rage she showed when Super Girl begged her for mercy. She was angry…sad and hurt still…

“Damn you, Kara, even after your death my satisfaction is not complete!” she shouted at the roasted meat at some distance. If Kara could hear her, she would be satisfied. Yet, Kara was dead…killed when Lena exacted her revenge…

She couldn’t torture her anymore…she couldn’t hear her screams and most importantly, she couldn’t see her in pain anymore…

What had she done?! She would never get the satisfaction again! She would never know how it feels to torture supergirl again. How would she ever find out more about Kara’s fears? Perhaps she should have killed her friends first…then she would have killed Alura and saved Kara for the last…to enjoy that look on her face one more time!

The dead roasted meat at some distance seemed to be mocked her. She got up from the table, running into the dark corner of this hall again. Her mind was going crazy…she was going hysterical…No! She wouldn’t be fooled again by Kara Danvers! Damn that girl! She had done enough damage but she was still playing with her mind. She felt as if some part of Kara had survived…taunting her for being naïve and idiotic…

For a moment, her darkest impulses whispered to her like they always did…

“What if…what if I invite the friends of Kara Danvers…and what if they end up having a feast of these aliens…including Kara Danvers…!” she whispered to herself, reveling in this dark and twisted idea for a moment or two. Yes, she was definitely going to do it! 


	4. Chapter 2

For a moment, the thoughts bugged her intensely but she argued with the voice inside. Lena Luthor had hired very special people who would redo her house. She had managed to silence the voice inside her head, telling her a lot of destructive ideas. For a moment, she stood in that corner, her eyes fixated on the oven roasts in her front. Hard to believe a day or two ago, these were living beings…one of them was her once best friend!

Never mind!

She stood in that dining hall again, admiring the darkness. At the far end, in the corner that was illuminated, there was a man present there. He was bald while the rest of his face was covered with a pig skinned mask. Wearing a white lab coat over a black west, he stared deeply at the huge roasted bodies of the aliens cooked in Lena’s oven.

“Doctor, do you think this is your forte? Can you…make things interesting for me? I want to invite the guests over to this place…” Lena spoke politely, observing the psychotic doctor who simply stood there, scratching the pig faced mask on his face. He was noticing everything about the roasted meat…

“This was once supergirl, right? And those are naltorian sisters? And…we have Lyra the crime fighter…my Lena! You are quite a handful! One of these bitches messed up my business. I did something very similar to yours but then…they stopped my business permanently…” he was explaining while scratching his face. His bulky figure kept moving around the roasted meat, admiring it profoundly in his own twisted way.

“Well, can you do it? I have called you for a specific reason doctor!” Lena explained, her mind constantly reliving the moment when Kara had begged her for mercy. She wanted him to do his work so she could then do hers…

“Ok, …you have invited me here because I am also an interior designer. And you want me to have a nice feast idea for these…guests of yours. Remind me again why are we doing this?” the doctor asked her as she smiled. Her smile then burst into cruel laughter while she explained,

“Oh, dear…I exacted my revenge on Kara but I feel empty. I want to cause her more pain and that cannot be done since she is dead. Yet, I think I can do something…I can inflict more pain on her when her friends come and eat her meat… when the friends of supergirl come and feast on her, I will enjoy every moment of it! I will enjoy it when they eat her…bit by bit…” Lena smiled, her voice becoming more and more abnormal after a while. It was clear whatever was left of a sane Lena was now gone forever.

“Well, that I can help you with. But...after this feast what will you do?” the doctor asked, scratching his face as usual.

“I…uh…” Lena couldn’t speak. The words didn’t come outright. She knew she would then lose her opportunity to enjoy Kara’s pain later. When the meat would be consumed, then she would have nothing left to taunt Kara with…

“In that case, dig deep into this meat and carve out bones…carve out her skull and decorate it. Talk to the skull of Supergirl on an everyday basis…taunt her and you will feel better!” the doctor explained, winking at her. Lena smiled, her eyes giving that grateful look towards the doctor. Perhaps hiring him was a good idea after all. He could help with the decorations properly now!

“Ok then…let us start…! First I will call my workers to clean your dining room and then I will make them clean out the entire room. Listen, after they are done working, you will be thrilled to know the results…” the doctor explained, the wicked eyes concealed beneath the pigskin mask smiling.

It was that moment when Lena knew she had hired a professional… For a moment, she could picture herself, sitting in the corner of her laboratory. She pictured the perfect scenario, imagining herself holding Kara’s skull and pouring hot coffee into it. She was taunting the skull while the spirit of Kara was being tormented by it all…so nice and relaxing!

It wasn’t until the work was done when Lena stood in the same dining hall, looking at its every nook and corner. The doctor was true to his word. He wasn’t known for nothing…he was truly a twisted artist…just like her!

“Your workers will be rewarded handsomely along with you doctor…” Lena spoke to the doctor in the transformed dining hall.

The next morning was when she was going to receive the guests. That night, she slept peacefully. Her mind was constantly taking pictures of the scene when she had abducted the aliens… it showed up in her vivid dreams.

She found herself standing before the oven, staring at those aliens. Right before pushing them all to the oven, she had briefly explained,

“I have abducted Kara because she betrayed me. However, I have abducted all of you because you are her friends. I want you all to hate her…you are her closest alien friends and I want you all to hate her immensely…”

She woke up quickly after having this dream. What was it all about?!

The mansion was like a small palace. Nobody knew when Lena had recently bought this mansion. It looked a little like the typical Luthor mansion but it had a darker texture. The paint on its walls was of dark ornate color. On the door, Jon Jonzz stood along with Alex Danvers, Winn Schott, James, and Maggie Sawyers. It was quite odd they all had been summoned by Lena at once. The iron gates of the mansion were opened for all the guests. However, the surprise of the three knew no bounds when they saw a helicopter landing on the enormous lawn of the mansion.

“It that… Cat Grant? And along with her…Brainy? Our Brainy? And is that Eliza…?” Winn spoke in his usual tone, surprised beyond a limit. He had come here expecting only an ordinary dinner from Lena Luthor, hoping to find Kara Danvers there too. However, he didn’t know Lena Luthor had summoned so many people at once…

Jon Jonzz and the rest of the DEO team had gone towards the area of a helicopter, greeting Cat Grant and Eliza Danvers.

“Why have so many people been summoned at once? I thought Lena only invited famous ones. Never mind, if I have to eat my dinner with famous DEO agents then it will be perhaps an evening to remember…” Cat Grant spoke while setting her hair in the hand mirror she held.

For a moment, Cat looked at the shocked faces of Jon Jonzz and the rest. How did she know about DEO?

“Oh don’t worry. When one has connections like…secretary of government and such, then one obtains power and information. I know about your DEO… I won’t say much that is for sure. Now let us focus on making this evening as normal as possible…which is to say not much normal from my side…” Cat kept speaking while Jon Jonzz smiled.

The next moment, all of them greeted Lena Luthor who had just opened the door. She was dressed like a fine lady, her hair all tied up while the blue shining dress suited her well. Her raven hair was tied up behind her head.

With shining wicked eyes, she greeted them all. All of them walked towards the door. For Jon Jonzz, it had become quite suspicious for her to suddenly give them all an invite to a feast like that. Their suspicions became more arousing as they didn’t find Kara Danvers anywhere.

“Have you seen Kara anywhere please?” Jon Jonzz asked Lena, clearly doubting her wicked eyes and that smile. To his surprise, she replied with the genuine surprise of her own,

“No! I have not seen Kara. I sent her an invite too but she has not responded yet…” Lena lied with such persuasion that Jon had no option but to believe her.

Behind the entrance door, there was a large dining hall. Several food tables had been set around. The entire hall shone with chandeliers. The food tables were made up of silver, each one a prize itself! There were four of them. One had the most delicious meat pies, decorated in a neat pile with red candles at the corner of the silver table.

Brainy couldn’t stop himself from running to the table with steaks on them. He quickly took out a plate, and grabbed a steak, taking its bite. They were all little embarrassed by Brainy’s impulsive reaction to food.

“Sorry!” Brainy spoke with his mouth filled.

“Well if we are to show formalities then it wouldn’t really be a proper evening now would it be?!” Cat spoke, smiling brightly. It seemed she had enjoyed this impulsive reaction of Brainy… everyone laughed around as Lena joined them instantly.

“How are you, Lena? Long time no see?!” Alex spoke while Maggie looked around. It was a big mansion.

“I was just working on new projects. Been busy for the past couple of weeks!” Lena explained while Eliza came to her.

“Listen, I am worried. Kara has not been seen for quite some time. Have you seen her somewhere?” she asked while Lena smiled informally.

“No Eliza I have not. If you meet her, tell her I am missing her company!” Lena explained to her mother.

“Does this mansion contain new technology? I mean if there is the stuff that can bring revolution then…” Winn kept speaking before he was silenced by a gesture of Jon Jonzz.

“Pardon me! Winn is a bit more enthusiastic about technologies…” Jon Jonzz explained while clearing his throat.

“Please help yourselves… no formalities!” Lena humbly asked.

“It is extra juicy…what is in this steak?!” Jon Jonzz took a bite of steak, not knowing the ingredients. Winn and James agreed with Jon as they grabbed burgers from the corner table. Alex and Eliza grabbed meat pies, helping themselves like others.

Lena smiled. In the center, she had arranged a large silver table on top of which she had placed a large rump roast. For a moment, the guests couldn’t notice her nasty smile as she looked at the food, thinking about the special ingredients that made up the food.

“Kara is the rump roast while meat pies came from Naltorian sisters. The alien named Lyra is present in those burgers you are all eating so much…” she thought nastily…

“Everyone, please gather around the rump roast...save your appetite!” Lena spoke while ringing a glass with a silver spoon.

Everyone followed her humble suggestion, making themselves comfortable on fine velvet chairs around the silver table in the center with a 4th rump roasts. The rump roasts actually came from Alura and Kara both. The side which Lena faced was of Alura. She cut some part of Alura’s meat that was a part of a rump roast, putting them in plates and forwarding them.

Lena helped herself cut some ribs, handing some of them to Maggie who gave her a thanking smile. Lena almost laughed at their naivety as they dug in, feasting on the roasted corpse of her former best friend Kara Zor El and Kara Mother Alura Zor El. With every bite that was taken, she felt a surge of joy rushing to her head.


	5. Final Chapter

When all of the meat had been eaten, Lena  Luthor stood up, holding a glass of champagne. She was excited over her revenge while looking at all of the guests with delirious feeling. The grim fantasy of pushing her friend Kara in the oven kept playing in her mind while she struck the glass with a spoon, demanding attention from the talking guests. She enjoyed the memory of taking limbs from the rump roast that came from  Kara and  Nal sisters. She was cruel in her imagination. 

“I hope you all enjoyed the meal. I wanted to give you all my best!” Lena spoke while her lips widened into a dangerous smile.

“The pleasure is all ours!” Eliza spoke while  Maggie and  Alex held their glasses together, speaking, “hurrah” together.

“Lena this was all too much. I must say I was suspicious at first but now I am thrilled!” Winn Scott spoke while he looked at the suspicious face of Jon  Jonzz. Unknown to others, Jon  Jonzz still wasn’t buying any of it. He didn’t wish to give in to enjoyment or excitement. However, he had to pretend since he could see Lena’s smile fading. It seemed she was becoming warned about his demeanor.

“Come on Jon you can slap a smile for everyone’s sake can’ t you?! Can’t you?!”  Brainee spoke while Cat Grant got up, holding a glass of champagne. She spoke,

“To light the mood of Jon  Jonzz! Come on a  martian can slap a smile can’t he?” she spoke while putting everyone around in strange surprise. 

“ Well,  don’t get me wrong but government connections can get us all a lot of things!”  Cat spoke while smiling. Everyone laughed the next moment except Jon  Jonzz …

For the next moment,  Lena kept staring at the dangerous expressions of Jon, how he managed to maintain a pose of calm and steadiness as if his careful demeanor never existed.  He tried his hardest to conceal his doubts. He didn’t wish to alarm Lena. 

She then added,

“We are going to watch a movie…”

Her statement was met with laughter and excitement.  She knew that she had got everyone fooled…everyone other than that damned martian!

They were all sitting in that large hall which was shaped like a cinema. The big screen in front of them played a  movie named, “To Serve Man”.  No one knew why Lena had chosen that movie to be played in a friendly gathering.  No one could understand her sadistic humor. During the movie, Jon  Jonzz took the back seat while he watched the lady sitting in front, watching the movie with a strange excitement. He could notice how she watched every scene, as if relating to it deeply.  Her act of distributing juice boxes among the audience had a great impact as everyone stopped wondering why she had chosen this movie. Everyone except Jon enjoyed the movie.

At the end scene, Lena stood up while looking at everyone. To her disappointment, Jon  Jonzz slapped a fake smile at her. She was far too clever to fall for his fake attitude, knowing that he was suspecting something foul. 

“Everyone…how was the movie?” she asked.

“It was creepy but good!” everyone responded. 

“God that was scary!” Winn spoke.

“I guess this movie was necessary after a feast!” Cat Grant spoke to others.

Eliza, Maggie and Alex spoke, “Hurrah!”

Jon  Jonzz was in his martian form, transparent while going through the mansion of Lena  Luthor. She had surely given them one of the best feasts out there but he never trusted her even once. For her, she was too fishy. Her behavior combined with Kara’s disappearance couldn’t be ignored. He roamed around in his ghost form, going through everything that seemed suspicious. Lena was not in her mansion the next day, another suspicious activity as thought by Jon. 

He first roamed through the main hall where they had received the feast. Everything had been cleaned from there so Jon didn’t have much chance of finding anything. However, he materialized into his green form, bringing his hands to his head and throwing away the psychic blasts. He had trained to use these blasts in as light form as possible. When they were throwing  lightly, they didn’t cause any impact on the environment around them. However, the acted as scanners, giving him an indication of what had gone on there. 

He received strange violent signals as if someone was brought here against their will. He threw his psychic blast again, this time focusing more on voices and sensations that he got from them. This time, he focused on the minute sensations that he got…The delicate voices that spoke to him when he focused.

He realized the place where he stood was not a simple feasting hall. It had an attached laboratory to it. If his senses weren’t lying to him, he had also sensed something…culinary. 

He wafted around in his  martian  form, becoming transparent and ghostlike again. He wanted to find the laboratory attached to it. He kept going until he phased through the main wall at the end of the hall. 

It was as if he had come towards a completely new place. This place was nothing like the hall. He realized this to be the true nature of Lena  Luthor. When she had held that feast in the grand hall, she had tried to give an impression of a sophisticated personality. However, here she was completely something else…someone else.

To say that this place was chaotic was too much modesty. This place was abyss! Skeletons of robots hung freely from ceilings of this hellish place. Jon  Jonnz materialized in this psychotic laboratory. There, he saw a giant oven at the mid of the room. There, he wished he hadn’t sensed anything!

He could see the giant robotic skeletons. He felt as if this place was taken right out of a horror story. Workbenches with human skeletons were present. However, nothing was as bad as the giant oven at the center of this lab. 

He could feel the cries of Kara as he read the energy there. He saw it all happening. Unknown to Lena, psychic impressions of events were preserved there.

After seeing the murder of Kara Zor El,  Nia Nal and Maeve Mal and  Alura Zor El along with  Lyra Strayd, Jon  Jonzz realized Lena needed to be punished. He quickly flew out of the mansion, heading straight to the DEO. 

His mind was furious. In his thoughts, he needed to punish Lena for her wrongdoings.  Kara hadn’t been missing… Kara had been kidnapped and subjected to a fate worse than death!

The Courtroom was filled with people speculating about the crimes of Lena  Luthor. They loved to speculate and the new topic was profound. The judge that sat there during the court hearing was someone of fifty, his black eyes and bulky figure sharply inspecting the crowd. He struck the hammer on the table, shouting loudly, “Order! Order! I will have an order!”

The crowd got silent.

“She is a monster! She kidnapped my Adopted Daughter Kara Zor El and made us eat her…” Eliza cried while standing on her chair. Standing in the spot of criminals, Lena Luthor smiled wickedly. She knew the lawyers she had hired were the best. However, that wasn’t the end of her tricks. The judge that judged this entire hearing had been  bribed handsomely  too.

“The meat we all ate was of different aliens including Kyptronian Kara Zor El, Kyptronian  Alura Zor El,  Naltorian Nia Nal, and Naltorian Maeve Nal along with  Lyra Strayd… we ate alien meat!” Jon  Jonnz spoke out loud. 

“She made me a criminal by eating meat of a national hero! I have been fired from my government sector!” Cat Grant was present too as she spoke out loud. Everyone looked at the judge now. Standing in front of the judge was Jon  Jonzz who presented the evidence. He held a briefcase.

“In this briefcase, I have added a few samples of burgers and rump roasts she was making us eat. We ate unknowingly and now we are begging you, your honor, for justice!” he spoke while Winn and  Brainee cried at the background. 

A moment later before anyone could say something, the door of the courtroom opened.  A policeman walked in with a man wearing a mask.  He was the one whom Lena had hired for arranging this feast before. 

“Your honor, Lena Luthor is innocent. This man did everything… he is a doctor…” Maggie spoke while Lena controlled her laugher. She had handsomely bribed everyone in National City Police Department. The man whom she had recently brought tried to speak. His mouth was tied. 

Lena hid her excitement as she watched the doctor. She had successfully trapped him. He was now going to take the fall while she was going to be released. 

“By the order of the judge, Lena  Luthor is found innocent and released. This man…doctor…is found guilty of tricking Lena by kidnapping the  Supergirl and her friends and Kara Mother Alura and converting them into Food. Lena is honorably discharged whereas this man is given a death sentence. To the ones who suspect Lena, the lady is under our protection. If any of you harm her, you will all be dealt with by the law!” the judge spoke while Lena smiled wickedly. 

She was happy her plan had worked.


	6. Ending

“There Has Been An Attack On AL’S Dive Bar. Evacuate The Civilians And Stop The Attackers Immediately!” Alex yelled her order towards DEO Agency Agents  
“Alex! Who’s the attacker?!” J’onn asked.  
“A gang of Anti Aliens chumps who got their grubby hands on alien technology, it seems.” Alex rubbed her temples due to a headache.  
“Humans? Again?!”  
“Yes, J’onn. Humans Again! Now can you please go help the field officers?!” Alex yelled back.  
This was the 50th human attack on the National City Pro Aliens meeting point in the last two weeks. Ever since the corrupt trial, the number of attacks in National City skyrocketed. They were spreading themselves thin and they couldn’t afford to lose any more officers. Everyone was overworked, especially Alex.  
“Brainy! Where are you Brainy?!” Alex shouted.  
“Brainy is in his private quarters, ma’am.” The control officer in front of his screen with baggy eyes reported.  
“Goddamnit. I don’t have time for this.” Alex grunted loudly. She walked to Brainy’s private quarters and slammed the door open so hard that it made a loud bang when it hit the wall. Inside, Brainy was cowering in the dark corner of the room, sobbing and in immense fear.  
“I didn't, I didn’t eat anyone. I didn’t eat anyone. I am innocent” He whispered to himself under his breath, stuttering on his words. The memories of him eating those steaks would not come off of his mind, and the mental image of aliens hung on meat hooks through their jaws kept haunting him. The thought of them being tortured, roasted, mutilated, all came vividly in his imagination that he almost couldn’t tell whether it was happening in front of his eyes or it was just imaginations his fears had made up.  
“Brainy. Please, we need your help. I need your help.” Alex tried to convince him to help. Alex needed his intelligence now more than ever. But her words did not go through Brainy at all. Brainy was stuck inside his own mind, unable to escape the horror of what he did. Brainy dry heaved every time he thought of the flesh of his friends going through his guts, slowly absorbed by his body and became one with him. He was disgusted. He blamed himself for what happened. He thought that he should have been smart enough to realize that something was wrong; he thought he should have been smart enough to not be so gullible.  
Irritated by the lack of response from Brainy, Alex socked him in the face. “For god’s sake, we have more pressing matters than that, Brainy!” Brainy fell onto the cold metal floor.

“More pressing matters? Did you really just say that, Alex?” Baffled and in pain, Brainy held his almost broken nose. “You ate your own family, and you still have the gall to say that you have more pressing matters?”  
“What do you want me to do? Sit in the corner of a dim room and cry for what I have done?!” Alex yelled. “This facility needs to keep running so everyone else can be safe. I can’t let this facility fall, especially now when there are other good people, good aliens, out there being hunted like some exotic cuisine!” Alex became teary after listening to herself speak. She had kept everything on the side, trying to distract herself from the fact that she had eaten her own sister.  
“I still have a heart, Brainy, of course, I can’t forgive myself”  
After the fiasco that was the Alien Cannibalistic feast, Lena Luthor had made, words spread that aliens were actually very tasty. The demand for intelligent alien meat quickly rose up from 0 to 100, and of course, when there is demand, there will be people who try to supply the goods. It started from small groups of ragtag criminals and Anti Aliens Activists and Anti Aliens Racists kidnapping aliens, and it grew into a full blown Galaxy black market business, selling fresh flesh of Aliens to humans with a sick appetite.  
Not just Brainy and Alex, but also everyone who was involved in this case was devastated. Winn’s heart couldn’t bear the guilt that was weighing on his shoulders. He spent nights sleepless. It was not that he couldn’t fall asleep; it was the nightmares that he couldn’t stand. Every time his consciousness wanders to sleep, he would get vivid nightmares of biting into Lyra and tearing her flesh apart using his own teeth. He had never heard Lyra scream, but he swore that it felt real. All too real. Eventually, the lack of sleep started to get into him. He started to experience hallucinations. It started with just a faint call and cries of the ones he ate, but it grew worse and worse until he thought that Lyra was trying to “pay back the favor”.

Cat Grant went missing after the whole courtroom ordeal. She left all of her work to a CEO she hired in her stead before going missing. It was not known the clear reason why she had gone MIA, but it was widely assumed that it had something to do with Lena Luthor. Was she trying to get back at Lena? or was she just too broken to be able to appear in the public’s eye after what happened? Or maybe was it that her grief was too deep for anyone to understand? Nobody knew why. All that we know is that she is out of the picture.  
Meanwhile, Lena, the mastermind behind all this walked out Scott free. With her sheer financial and social influence, she did not even have to face the backlash that she very much deserved. On the top of the L Corp skyscraper, she watched how everyone that Space Animal Kara Zor El loved is now suffering from Kara’s betrayal towards her. She watched everything with joy and excitement.  
Lena changed the channel to a news channel that was reporting a rise in kidnapping cases in the last few weeks. “I guess it was worth tipping those crime lords with those samples that I saved.” Lena talked to herself. Lena poured alcohol into a special glass, which was made with the skull of the one whom she had considered her best friend and her worst enemy.  
“If only you didn’t lie to me. Maybe I would’ve gone easier on you and your loved ones, Kara”


End file.
